Front-end modules for motor vehicles are known. A front-end module on a vehicle generally forms the front part of the body framework. The front-end module has upper and lower elements, which in each case are arranged horizontally on the upper end and the lower end, and at least one vertical element which vertically connects both the upper and the lower elements.
Thus a front-end module for a motor vehicle comprising a frame-shaped mounting support, a bumper cross-member arranged approximately in the central vertical region of the mounting support and connected thereto, an outer skin element and at least one impact absorption element between the mounting support and the outer skin element is disclosed in DE 100 42 037 A1.
A front-end module for a vehicle body having an additional element, which extends upwardly from the bumper cross-member, is disclosed in DE 10237454B3. (The directional information “upwardly” refers, as in the directional information used hereinafter, to the installed position of the front-end module in a motor vehicle.) The bumper cover is attached to the additional element.
FR 2935934 A1 discloses a mounting support to which support elements are attached, said support elements being supported on a bumper support. Said support elements are fixedly connected to the mounting support. A connecting element serves for this purpose, said connecting element being pushed through bores at the top of the support element and through bores on the mounting support.
A crash box is fastened to a mounting support in DE 102012019092 A1. The fastening takes place by way of retaining devices which are configured as T-pieces or bayonet closures.
DE 102012021746 A1 discloses a mounting support for a front-end module in a modular system which is designed for a vertical adaptation of the mounting support relative to the vehicle cross-member. In this case, support elements having different overall heights are used and connected to the mounting support.